


My Note

by TheSiren913



Category: Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	My Note

Carefree smiles and laughter, listening to a tune that makes me happy

The beat in my heart that brings my feet to dance

Lightness in my limbs that make me feel as though I'm floating

Joy in my soul from a nothing romance

 

And I know it ends, I know it could hurt,

There isn't anything I can do

But I can't help myself, and it's all your fault

I just love loving you

 

High on your touches and grins, knowing that I can never be enough

So happy to be on this cloud off the ground

Within reach, that music calls out to me with butterflies

My heart cries out with its own matching sound 

 

And I know it ends, I know it could hurt,

There isn't anything I can do

But I can't help myself, and it's all your fault

I just love loving you

 

Moments when I'm broken, frightened that I'm just way too much

Scared I'll lose you to my inadequacy

Because I'm not the jewel, not the greatest, or smartest

And sometimes I'm scared that that's all you can see

 

And I know it ends, I know it could hurt,

There isn't anything I can do

But I can't help myself, and it's all your fault

I just love loving you

 

I just want you to know, I won't ever forget you at all

And no matter what happens today, or tonight

I hope you'll remember just how much I truly loved you

'Cause you brought my darkness a sliver of light

 

And it's ending soon, I know it will hurt,

There isn't anything I can do

But I can't help myself, and it's not your fault

...I just loved loving you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
